Diable
Dreadnaught Diable (ド レッドノート ディアブル Doreddo Nooto Diaburu) is a member of the White Wing Pirates and has consumed the Kuro Kuro no Mi. Physical Description Diable is well known for his very unorthodoxed "crazed" appearance and is usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth.. He is a muscular man of average height, with long spiku blonde hair that reaches down to his back. He has unqiue red eyes that consist of several concentric circles. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder Personality Fitting his appearance, Diable is phsychotic by nature, normally having a very strange look on his face while he laughs most of the time for no apparent reason. He is very violent, loving the thrill of the kill and enjoys seeing his opponenets suffer and die in agony. His personality is similar to that of Gajeel's when he was first introduced as a member of the Iron Soul Pirates, since he believed his crew was the strongest, and would not hesitate to attack anyone to prove it. Although he is apart of a pirate crew, Diable has no general concern for his allies, or anyone for that matter. He enjoys turning people against eachother, including his own allies. It appears as if the only person he has any amount of respect for is his captain, Tsubasa. He does not like when others speak his name in a disrespectful manor and despite his normally hotheaded mentality, can be intimidated by the correct forces. Abilities and Powers As a member of one of the most feared pirate crews across the Sea's, Diable is a notable combatant who can challenge any pirate. He is physically and mentally talented when it comes to combat, but his hotheadedness always leads him into direct head to head combat. Physicall Prowess Shown by his appearance, Diable is very physically able, able to lift virtually anything someone with human strength could lift. His strength is unrivaled by most, allowing him to overpower his opponents with ease. He has incredible speed and his durability is also on par with that of the worlds greatest fighters, shrugging off attacks of the highest calibur. Devil Fruit Main Article: Kuro Kuro no Mi Diable consumed the Kuro Kuro no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows the user to infect any matter with black light. Similar to the glows of the Guro Guro no Mi, the Kuro Kuro no Mi allows the user to produce Black light which takes on the properties of anti matter, infecting anything that it touches. Once infecting, that matter turns black and is at the disposal of Diable to use. The Black light also seems to have tangible properties of its own. sble to physical ensnare and attack the opponent in different ways. Most of Diable's attacks involve him infecting objects around him and controlling them at will. He also has the ability to infect people around him and even the light itself, making an area completely dark. He can shape the black light into different figures for several different attacks aswell. He is also able to travel through darkness, able to phase through shadows and dark areas. Category:Part I Characters Category:White Wing Pirates Category:Paradise Characters